bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeno Yamamoto
}}| }}} - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Player 5th_Squad_Captain_Ichigo - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Age 676 - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Gender Male - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Height 197cm - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Weight 80-110kg - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Eye Colour Emerald - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Hair Colour White - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Affiliation None - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Previous Affiliation 4th Division 7th Division - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Occupation None - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Partner None - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Previous Partners Shin Asuka Shian Voltare Ven Namikaze - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Base of Operations Walking the Earth - }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Education Training in 7th division. }} |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Known Relatives }} |- ! style=" color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style=" color:#FFF" Shikai Unmei no Yosoku - }} } | style=" color:#FFF" Bankai Unmei no Todoroki - }} |- Jeno Yamamoto used to be a shinigami in the Gotei 13, serving in both 7th Division and 4th Division. Appearance Intimidating at first, Jeno's height puts him above most people, and due to this, a lot of people tend to steer clear of him. He's a generally fit guy, and can appear scrawny, but don't underestimate him. Personality "Even if you lose your sword, a true samurai's blade is always part of his soul." Once bratty, emotion-driven and impulsive, the boy named Jeno has changed quite considerably, becoming more mature, confident and aloof. On the battlefield, he constantly keeps a cool head, never driven by emotions or enemy taunts. This often gives him an advantage against others who may be more weak to giving into their inner feelings. From the beginning of the fight to the finish, he never holds back, even if it's against a weaker opponent, claiming that if they challenged him, they were prepared to put their life on the line. Away from fighting, he's a quiet man who keeps to himself, drinking tea or reading books, he never cracks a smile or gets involved in any antics. This is not to say that he does not feel, he's just good at not showing it. Despite being infuriatingly Aloof to the point of indifference, he does care for his comrades, and will put his life on the line to protect them, but he will never allow himself to get reckless, knowing that in the end, it may end badly for all of them. History Our Story Begins with this. Jeno left home and traveled throughout Rukongai, aimlessly wandering, unsure of what his purpose was. He felt as if he was alive, but he did not know if it was real. Was this all a dream, or was it just some far off reality? Time continued to flow, and Jeno, still unsure of his destiny, became more and more bitter. The longer he wandered, the angrier and more bitter he got. People continued to challenge him to fights as well, he found them a bother, as none of them proved to be a challenge. One after another, his adversaries fell, it was so boring, so unsatisfying, why couldn't he find a purpose to live? That was when he met him. A warrior far more powerful than he could ever imagine, they did not fight, but they locked eyes, and they knew that one day, they would cross blades. Soon, he became more aware of the world aware of him, and that was when he decided to do it, become a shinigami, to gain the power he would need to defeat that warrior. It was a hard task, as he never joined the shinigami academy, there were many hardships and he wasn't used to being social, so he was often ridiculed despite his strength. Not long after setting this goal, he stepped into the courtyard of 7th Division. Taking a deep breath, he strode forward, ready to face whatever challenges lay ahead. What Jeno soon realized was, he was a really immature brat, he didn't have manners, he didn't know how to act like a civilized adult, always cursing people out, always shouting, always trying to solve his problems with violence. He hated himself for his weakness and hid it inside, but that only caused him to get even more angry. Soon he began to distance himself from everyone around him, forever cursing the heavens that he could not become stronger because of his own mind. It wasn't until, under the tutelage of Tempest Winds, Ryuuichi Nakajima, and Gonzo. That he first began to understand the steps to becoming a true warrior. It was his willpower, that ability to get back up after being told the awful truth, that was his strength. That allowed him to keep improving, no matter how bleak the odds. He rose to 7th seated officer in the division, and formed a rivalry with Shian Voltare. Still, he knew he was not strong enough, that he needed more experience, so instead of continuing his pursuits in 7th Division. He left, in search of his own path. After a long while, he resurfaced in 4th Division, and under the training of Suchi Ishikawa, learned the art of healing. Still, that did not satisfy him either, so once more, he set off on his own. He seemed to have run into Alaude along the way and told him to look out for his friends. Physical Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Silently striking, swiftly killing. Jeno is an unrivaled master of the blade, having been taught by the legendary Gonzo, it isn't much of a surprise. Gonzo only started Jeno's pursuit of the sword, he has now found his own path and has created his own blade style called "Kai-Ryu". The Gift: Others have high intellect and experience, Jeno has a gift, the gift of natural fighting instinct. Even before being trained, he was a monster to deal with, now, coupled with experience and training, he's turned into an arc of pure destruction. His perception in combat and fighting is unfathomable, if you face him in battle, be sure to attack in numbers or face death. Zanpaktou Zanpakutou Name: Unmei no Yosoku{Predictor of Destiny} Shikai Shikai Appearance: A simple gray katana that is about four and a half feet long. The sheathe is gray and so is the hilt, it hangs on his left hip. It is in constant Shikai mode, so it has a red hue around it. Attribute: Telekinetic/Gravity Shikai Abilities *''' Shibaku Tensei{Almighty Wave} :' Jeno extends one or both of his arms out toward his enemy, and creates a half-palm. The direction he can fire this is any direction his palms are facing, so he could have it in two different directions, or fire it at the same person, increasing the damage. A Telekinetic explosion occurs and any object within 150 feet of Jeno's palms is hit with an amazing force. If not dodged or counteracted in some fashion, the effected object will be blown back quite some distance, and will be injured considerably. He often uses this technique to take care of any weaklings in the area, or to clear a battlefield of debris. The radius of this attack extends past the width of his palms, creating an area as wide as 50 feet, and of course, extending 150 feet outward. He can use this ability only twice every 3 posts, and mind you, the closer you are to the source of the attack, the more powerful it is. This ability does not come without a cost however, using it more than six times in a spar would leave the user fairly drained, it also produces strain on the arms, as every reaction has an opposite and equal reaction. *'Seinaru Seigi{Holy Justice}:' Jeno focuses on one individual, and sends a telekinetic wave toward them, it is visible to those who can sense reiatsu, but if not countered, it will capture their body in a bind and yank them toward Jeno at blinding speed. The end of this often ends with him holding out his sword and impaling them, or performing some other sort of finisher on them. He sometimes combines this with Shibaku Tensei, so that they may feel the full impact of it. This attack does have a limit, but it may only be used once, instead of twice every 3 posts. *'Kami no Sabaki{Gods Judgement}:' Clapping both his hands together fiercely and then separating them to create two palms and then push them downwards toward the ground, Jeno creates a gigantic gravitational field around him, extending for 200 feet in every direction, those caught in it will feel gravity increase 20-fold. If not rendered totally defenseless, watch out for Jeno, as he can move in this field unaffected. He can increase or decrease the gravity at will, having a maximum of 50-fold gravity, and a minimum of 10-fold. The effects last for 2 posts, and often leaves the user considerably drained, but not totally weakened. It may only be used once every spar, and is often used as a last resort. Bankai '''Bankai Name:' Unmei no Todoroki{Destinies Roar} Bankai Appearance: The once simple sword transforms into a 6 foot long ship anchor, attached to that anchor is a 4 foot long chain with a heavy metal point at the end. He fights using a combination of the chain and anchor. He also gets a wardrobe change. Another odd change, is his personality, it seems to revert to his old one, rowdy, and always itching to get in on the action. There's a reason he doesn't like to resort to Bankai, and it is exactly that. Bankai Abilities *'Shinra Tensei{Almighty Push}:' A stronger version of Shibaku Tensei, Jeno slams his hands together in a resounding clap, causing a shockwave of telekinetic energy to burst outward in all directions for 200 feet, the force is even greater than it was before, able to send people hundreds of feet if it slams into them. The cost is also reduced, allowing him to use it three times every 3 posts. This does not come without a withdraw though, even though the reiatsu loss is reduced, the strain on his body itself is doubled, making it very risky to use more than twice. *'Tsu no Chikara{The Two Forces}:' This ability has two forms, which makes it unique. **'Sekiryoku{Repulsive Force}:' This ability reverses all motion, if one is charging at him full speed, and get hit by this telekinetic ability, they are flung backwards at twice the speed they were using in the first place. He may also use this ability on objects or abilities. If a person or object is still and not moving, and they are hit with this technique, it still has an effect, by using it's invisible force to push them backwards anyways, just not as powerful as it would be. The form of this attack is a transparent mass of reiatsu, and one can only know it is there by sensing it with reiatsu. It can be used once every five posts. **'Inryoku{Attractive Force}:' This ability is similar to Sekiryoku, except instead of being flung backwards, they are tugged inwards at twice the speed they were moving. Again, this may be used on objects or abilities, but it's often saved for a person alone. He cannot use this ability at the same time as Sekiryoku, but if one is in it's cool down phase, that does not mean he can't use the other. This one also can only be used once every five posts. The weakness of both this and Sekiryoku is that while focusing on his target, it leaves him open to surprise attacks from other fighters, so it's smart to use this ability only when he has backup. *'Kami no Iki{God's Breath}:' Thrusting both his palms into the sky, for a radius of 230 feet around him, all gravity is rendered reversed and then turned off, and people end up floating into the sky. If caught in this area, be warned, for he combines this gravitational attack with his telekinetic abilities. Everyone will be caught in his grasp and sent flying toward eachother at break-neck speeds, where they will collide in a very painful away. He can regulate this as well, turning gravity on or off, so after that very painful collision, he can easily slam them all into the ground. This ability also effects buildings and objects, so be wary. It is an attack that you do not want to be caught in. He's only capable of using this once per spar, so if you avoid it, you are safe. The effects last for 3 posts. Additional Info Accessories Shining Gauntlet: A metal full-arm gauntlet that he places on his right arm at times, this increases his power in that arm ten-fold. Category:Kiheitei Category:Male Category:Kiheitei Leader Category:Rukongai Category:People